70595 Ultra Stealth Raider
|Ages =9-14 |Released =2016 |Theme =Ninjago }} '''70595 Ultra Stealth Raider '''is a set released in August 2016 Ninjago "Day of the Departed" wave. Official Description Background The components of the Ultra Stealth Raider were created by the Sky Pirates in The Dark Island Trilogy of graphic novels. After being liberated from their creators by the Ninja, they were utilized by the Ninja, who learned that the various vehicles could combine. These were later used in Day of the Departed by the Ninja, who utilized both the separate and combined vehicles in their travels. They would continue to utilize these vehicles during season seven of the series, though A Line in the Sand saw the majority of the components being badly damaged and left behind in the desert. Minifigures Included Trivia *This marks the return of the Aeroblade and the Jade Blade in a set, with the Jade Blade having last been released in the Tournament of Elements sets (season four) and the Aeroblades in Possession (season five). *Out of all Ninjago sets, this is the second one to come with only the original four Ninja - Cole, Kai, Jay and Zane. The first set was, ironically, the original version of this set, 9449 Ultra Sonic Raider, four years earlier in 2012. *The Ninja all come in their complete "Day of the Departed" outfits. While several other sets in this wave feature Jay and Zane in their outfits, they do not have their masks, which are exclusively printed for this season/set. *This is the third Ninjago set to feature Master Chen, and for the third time he is wielding a wolverine claw - despite not using one at any point in the TV show. *For every villain released in this wave, including Krazi, Pythor, the Stone Warriors, Kozu, the Nindroids and Cryptor, their minifigures all have modified designs with new details. Out of every villain, Master Chen is the only one who has the exact same design as he did with his original minifigure. *Master Chen comes with a Jade Blade in translucent green. *Sensei Yang comes with a buildable lamp and translucent green Aeroblade on a chain. *This set is similar to 70917 The Ultimate Batmobile. ** Both can be split into four vehicles. *** Out of the four vehicles, one of them flies and the other three are on ground. *** Out of the three on ground, one is the main car. *** At least one of the remaining two is a bike. ** Both contain four main heroes (Kai, Jay, Cole and Zane vs Batman, Robin, Batgirl and Alfred) and villains from two factions (Yang, Chen and Silvereye vs Polka-Dot Man, Wicked Witch of the West and Winged Monkeys) *** Out of the villains, at least one has a vehicle (Chen vs Polka-Dot Man and Wicked Witch of the West) *** At least one villain can float above the ground (Yang vs all villains in the other set). *Day of the Departed Kai and Eyezorai are exclusive to this set, while identical or slightly modified versions of the other characters appear in different sets: **Chen is identical to his previous releases in 70746 Condrai Copter Attack and 70749 Enter the Serpent (minus the cape) as well as his release in the LEGO Ninjago Magazine. **Cole appears with a modified torso and arms in 70589 Rock Roader, while Yang comes without his backpack accessory in 70590 Airjitzu Battle Grounds. **Jay and Zane were released with hair pieces and face masks instead of hoods in 70596 Samurai X Cave Chaos and 70588 Titanium Ninja Tumbler, respectively, and with hair pieces and gold shoulder armor with issues of LEGO Ninjago Magazine. Gallery 71qWTuT6DBL._SL1000_.jpg| The front of the box. 911mvv65xZL._SL1500_.jpg|The back of the box 70595-1-0.jpg|The set in it's entirety 70595 Ultra Stealth Raider Poster.jpg| 70595 Ultra Stealth Raider Second Poster.jpg| 70595 Ultra Stealth Raider Third Poster.jpg| External Links Category:2016 sets Category:Ninjago Category:70000 sets Category:Ninjago sets listed for ages 9-14